Alternate Story of Akihisa
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: No Real summery. Following the main anime show but with a another OC character, read at your own risk. You have been warned so do not complain after reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! I am the author, obviously. And i thank you all for entering this story to read by wasting your precious time. While I can't promise that this would be worth it. I'm still saying thank you for that.**

**This is my first, and probably only Baka and test story. Please go easy on me.**

**Episode location: After Episode 7 Season 1 and before Episode 8 Season 1  
><strong>

**Now Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and test)<strong>_

_**Chapter1: Cousin**_

_**"Talking"**_

_**'Thinking'**_

* * *

><p>Akihisa Yoshii, the dumbest person in the world, was walking on a road that lead to his house with two of his friends beside him. The one on his left was Hideyoshi Kinoshita. And on his right was Kouta Tsuchia. All three had grins on their faces. Well only he and Hideyoshi had one. Kouta, yes he had too. But for different reasons than the other two.<p>

"Was today an awesome day or what?" asked Akihisa as he looked at his friends with his same and usual grin.

"Awesome? Maybe not. But it sure was fun." said Hideyoshi. It was true, they all had fun today. Trying to make their Best friend's life more happier that is. Even though he didn't show it, they all knew he was.

"Hey, Akihisa. How exactly did you get us those jobs anyway?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Well that one is a secret." spoke Akihisa and they reached the point where They would part ways for the day.

After saying goodbye to his friends, Akihisa looked at that evening sky with a small smile on his face that he rarely gives to anyone anymore.

"I really do wander how he did that." said Akihisa quietly and started for his apartment that he no longer lives alone in. Sort of no longer.

After walking for a few minutes, he had finally arrived his home's location. And entering his home, he saw whom he knew he would, not the usual emptiness in his house that he had started to see these past years.

"So, how was it?" an unknown voice asked as a man came out of the bathroom.

"Not bad if you ask me." spoke Akihisa as he looked at the man. The man had, oddly enough, Silver hair and deep black eyes. He was a few years older than Akihisa himself.

"But I still don't think that you should have done the 'mock wedding' thing at Lunch." said the man as he went towards the couch and sat on it while Akihisa went in his room to change.

After a few minutes, Akihisa came out of his room, out of the cloths he got from his 'job' that the man in front of him gave him for the day.

"Why?" asked Akihisa.

"What?" asked the man who looked at Akihisa in confusion.

"Why was it a bad idea to do the 'mock wedding'?" asked Akihisa.

"Oh, that. You see I had a few camera's on those cloths you wore. And during that time, I saw, during lunch that is, you guys called them in a restaurant for that." said the man.

"Yeah so?" asked Akihisa.

"But when that was announced on the PA system, I saw Yuuji, your friends girlfriend tense up a little." said the man.

"I still don't get it." said Akihisa dumbly.

"That means she might have had a plan for that. Either a cooked meal she made herself or something else." spoke the man.

Akihisa blinked a couple of times and then he understood what the man in front of him wanted to tell him, did a 'oh' sound and felt a little guilty.

"Don;t worry, cousin. Things like that happen all the time." said the man and he took out something from his pocket. "Poker?"

Akihisa smiled at the man in front of him. "Sure, Silver-nii."

"You Know Silver-nii. I have to ask, How did you get us a one-day job at that theme park?" asked Akihisa.

"Well that, my dear cousin, you will get the answer to when your older." replied Silver as he laid a card on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for that. I knew that this chapter didn't make things seem like fun about this story. And this is short as well. But this don't worry, things will start to heat up soon.<br>**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back! And with another chapter as well. I hope you all like it!**

**Episode Location: After Season 1 Episode 8  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test)<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: Anger and Astonishment  
><strong>_

_**"Talking"**_

_**'Thinking'**_

* * *

><p>Akihisa stumbled to the door of his apartment, shakily opened it and went inside. But only just after he closed the door, he fell on the ground.<p>

"Back already Akihisa?" asked Silver.

"Huh?" asked Akihisa as he looked at his older cousin. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back at your own house."

"Never mind that! What the hell happened to you!?" asked Silver, almost yelling with a shocked look in his face as he helped Akihisa up and took him to his room.

"What happened, bud?" asked Silver as he lied Akihisa down on his futon bed.

"Nothing. I'm just exhausted from school." said Akihisa.

"You are not good at lying, are you?" said Silver as he sat down beside Akihisa's body in a lotus position. But Akihisa did not answer. "What really happened?"

Akihisa knew that Silver was not going to leave him alone so he told Silver everything. From he summoning System to go haywire and how they had to fix it. And by the end of it, Silver looked furious.

"They made you do what?" asked Silver. Trying his best not to kill anyone right now.

"I told you. It was the only way to fix the summoning system." said Akihisa, trying to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Silver.

"Well, I still need to get out of my school uniform. It's making me stinky." replied Akihisa.

"Well, _you _mister are not going to move. I'm calling a doctor." said Silver as he took out his cell and dialed a phone number.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. This happens almost everyday." replied Akihisa and Silver looked down to see that Akihisa was absent from his previous position and then turned his head to see that Akihisa was taking off his school uniform and putting on something else.

"Say what?!" asked Silver, almost yelling at the poor brunette.

"You don't have to yell." said Akihisa meekly as he let go of his covered ears

"Whatever. I'm still calling the doctor and you _will _do as I say. Understood?" asked Silver in a threatening voice and Akihisa took a big gulp and did as told before.

"Yes." replied Akihisa.

_[1 Hour Later]_

The Doctor left, Leaving a frustrated and Concerned Silver. And a wrapped up, mummified like Akihisa who was in bandages.

"This really isn't necessary you know." spoke Akihisa with a sigh.

"Actually it is. You have no idea how damaged your body is right, now." said Silver, still angry with the idiot.

"Really? I you really can't tell how badly I'm injured by feeling the intense pain." spoke Akihisa with a nervous chuckle and sarcasm in his voice.

"At least there is one thing I learned from going to school today." said Akihisa.

"Really? What is that?" asked silver.

"I can't really tell you that, you'll freak out." said Akihisa.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" asked Silver but received no answer from the younger man.

Silver looked at Akihisa with an annoyed expression and then sighed which caught Akihisa's attention.

"You know. I thought you'd want to look at least a little healthy before you meet your niece." said Silver with his eyes closed and Akihisa's eyes went wide in shock.

"Say what now?" asked Akihisa.

"Your niece is here. You have a niece. Meaning I have a daughter. You can't be that stupid." said Silver.

"No. No .No it's not that. It's just that I just can't believe that you have a daughter." said Akihisa, still surprised.

"It's complicated. Let's please leave it at that." said Silver.

"So when is she coming?" asked Akihisa.

"Any moment." said Silver.

"Wait a second, how old is she to come alone?" asked Akihisa.

"Well, she's coming with one of my friend." said Silver.

"But-" tried to say Akihisa but Silver but a bandage in his mouth before he could finish that sentence.

"You're asking way to many questions." said Silver. And after Akihisa took the bandage out of his mouth with a small gag, a noise of a door opening came. Then the sound of foot steps.

"Um, uncle Finn, are you sure that we're in the right place?" asked a voice.

"Why don't you look for yourself." said another then the door opened showing two people. One was a child and the other was around Akihisa's age. The little girl had brown hair and black eyes and the older boy has golden yellow hair and Blue eyes. The little child looked at them and then dropped her bag, then ran towards them with a smile and jumped on Silver.

"Otou-San!" exclaimed the child and she ran to Silver and jumped on him with a smile.

Silver smiled too as he took the little girl and sat him on his lap.

"How was your trip?' asked Silver and Akihisa gaped at him. Yes. Silver told him that she was coming here but not this early! Hell! Akihisa thought that Silver was joking till now!

The girl looked at him in confusion and then whispered something to Akihisa's cousin and after after a small chuckle, he whispered to her as well and the little girl made an 'Ohh' sound and nodded.

"Akihisa. Meet your niece, Yumi. Yumi Masamune." introduced Silver.

"Hello Oji-san. It's nice to meet you." said the little girl known as Yumi sweetly.

"Hello. I am Akihisa Yoshii. And please call me Akihisa." spoke Akihisa, still a little shocked.

"Yumi-Chan. Can you give us a second?" asked Akihisa, his wrappings suddenly disappeared which surprised the other too but Yumi nodded nonetheless.

Akihisa grabbed Silver by the collar and went to the other side of the room and then spoke in a hushed voice.

"Okay, where'd you get the kid from?' he asked.

The Silver haired man blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean?"

"Your too young to have a kid, man!" he almost yelled inside Silver's ear.

"Do you even know how old I am?" asked Silver to which Akihisa shook his head at.

"Well I'm not telling." said Silver and got out of Akihisa's hold and walked way, leaving a gaping Akihisa to look back at him as he left with his daughter.

"The hell?" he said to himself and went to his room for a good days rest.

* * *

><p><strong>That'll be it for this chapter. See you all in the next.<strong>

**Oh and remember to Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking for Chapter 3? Here it is!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Baka to Test)**

**Chapter 3: Oh no! My Sister Is Here!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

><p>'Nothing like a weekend to blissfully waste the<p>

day away. No thinking about school and no worry

about the FFF's after my ass' thought Akihisa as

he started to drink his salt water dinner. And this

was the best day he had this whole week!

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who could that be?

Silver-nii was gone shopping for groceries with

Yumi-chan. And none of his friends ever did visit him

because they were too busy with their own lives.

Except Yuuji who came to visit sometimes...

Well, once every month or so. If Ski was lucky. Or is it unlucky?

Quickly drinking his Sugar water, Akihisa made it

to the door, lazily. But sped up as the doorbell

kept ringing.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." he groaned out. He

just wanted to play some video games for an

hour or two right now and go to bed. Not deal

with this.

Opening the door he got the surprise of a

lifetime.

Behind the door was a short haired brunette with

the same color eyes as her hair. And the bust

size most women would kill for. The odd thing

was that she was wearing a robe. And Akihisa

could have swore that he saw something he

shouldn't have under there.

With a twitch of his eye, Akihisa slammed the

door on his guest before she could even say 'Hi'.

"Go away! your not real!" he yelled and the

woman frowned.

"Open the door already, Aki." said the woman

with a small sigh. Her little brother always was

weird. That's one of the things that just made

him cute in her eyes.

'I knew I jinxed it when I thought this was the

best day I had this whole week.' he groaned

and opened the door slowly. Hoping that he was

just seeing things again. But a small part of him

hope this was real. He hadn't seen anyone of his

family members, or talked to any of them since...

since...

Before he knew it. His whole face was engulfed

into his big sisters incredible bust.

Not that he was sad that his sister finally came

to visit him... But why did it have to be his

sister!

"I missed you so much, my little Otouto!" she

exclaimed and Akihisa struggled to get out of his

sisters grip.

"I missed you too Onee-san. But why did you

have to have to do that!" he exclaimed with his

face flushed red from embarrassment. Oh why

did she have to visit him now.

"Do what? I was just showing my little Otouto

some sisterly love." Akira said innocently as she

went passed Akihisa to the living room.

'If that's sisterly love. I'm not sure what to

expect what ain't sisterly love.' he thought with a

gulp.

Walking back to his living room. Akihisa again

noticed that his sister was wearing next to

nothing. Afraid to even ask, Akihisa gulped and

went for it. Even though he knew he was going

to regret asking.

"Where are your cloths?" he asked sternly.

"I'm wearing a robe aren't I?" she asked as she

sat down on the sofa.

"That's exactly why I'm asking." asked Akihisa.

"Well Just so you know. I have a very good

reason to wear this right now." she said.

"Please go on." he said and Akira continued.

"Well after getting off the airport..." she began

her story and the twitch in Aki's eye began to

increase after each sentence. And when she

finished her story, Akihisa just wanted to lie

down on a high way and get killed.

'So messed up.' he thought to himself, his body

going pale white.

"Hmmm." Akira hummed.

"What?" asked Akihisa as he up.

"I expected your room to be more dirtier than this." she said, mildly surprised.

"Well I never was like that." Akihisa replied with a proud look in his eyes

"Well your at that age, I honestly expect you to have at least 2000 dirty books." was her assumption.

Akihisa gave a look of disbelief. "I can't afford 2000 dirty books!"

"So basically you have at least one..."

Akihisa paled once more.

"Minus 10 points for a semi-illusive sexual relationship." Akira wrote on a notepad.

"What are the points for?" Akihisa asked, suddenly coming back to the land of the living.

"They shall determine if you are still fit to live in your own." was the answer...

"WHHHHHHAAAAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know yes, quite short. But still I still want you to review and tell me how you feel about it<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Baka to Test)**

Akihisa watched with a glum look on his face, as his sister scolded him evey F he got on every subject.

"Your grades are so low!" Akira exclaimed with a small sigh.

"I can't be held responsible, i tried really hard okay!" Akihisa groaned.

"Trying is only a means to an end, Aki. Remember that." Akira said.

The sound of footsteps filled the usually silent hall. The door to the living room opened and Silver poked most of his body in.

He gave Akira and look, then Akihisa, then back to Akira, then to Akihisa, after a few more times of doing so, his eyes landed on Akihisa. "Since when did you start bringing hookers here?"

"Nii-san! That's my sister!" Akihisa said.

"Sister? Akira? How? Last time I saw her she was this tall." Silver commented. "But I suppose that was when she was wearing a diaper."

"Oji-san! We're back!" a little girl came through the door after Silver. Akihisa got up from the chair and they went to the other room talking amongst themselves.

Meanwhile Akira was lost. "Who are you?"

"Ah. I'm your cousin. You can't remember me cause the last time I met you, you were no less older than Yumi-chan." spoke the older man pointing at the little girl who was playing with Akihisa. Silver took the seat left vacant by the younger. "What are you doing here anyway? I half expected your parents and you to ever appear in Akihisa's life."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Akira with a raised eye brow.

"Nothing." replied the older man.

"Tou-san!" they heard a childish cry and Yumi rushed to Silver's side. "When's dinner?"

"I'm on it, sweetheart." Silver _said._

Akira sighed and looked back at the sheets which held Akihisa's results.

-The next Day-

Akihisa was walking school, feeling good.

"Hey Akihisa!" He heard a voice yell. Turning around he saw one of his friend. It was Hideyoshi.

"Oh hey, what up." He greeted.

"What's up with you? You look healthy today." accused the shorter boy.

"That's because I actually got to eat real food for once." Akihisa replied.

"Ya don't say." Hideyoshi trailed.

-In school, Lunch Time-

'Finally, Lunch time!' Akihisa exclaimed in his head then proceeded to take out his bento from his bag.

"Hey Aki/ Yoshii-kun." he heard a pair female voices.

Looking up he saw his only two female friends.

The first had red hair which was held up to make a small pony tail and green eyes, Minami Shimada.

The other had long pink hair and crystal blue eyes, Mizuki Himeji.

"Hey guys." He greeted back then placed his bento on the cardboard box of a desk of his.

In the flast the box was opened, showing the nicely made food inside. In an instant, both Minami and Mizuki crouched in front of his desk to see the contents inside.

"Your eating actual food today?" asked Hideyoshi who appeared out of no where.

"Yeah. Its nice for a change." Akihisa.

"Sure is, who made it?" asked Minami.

"I did." Akihisa answered.

"Liar"

"Good one"

"Yeah right"

Akihisa blinked at the blatant answer. "Why would I lie?!"

"Someone very talented had to have made it. Like Yuuji or Kouta." Minami said. Giving Akihisa a suspicious glare.

'Am I supposed to be offended for not being on that list?' Hideyoshi thought to himself.

"So, who made it?" asked Himeji.

"I think I'm gonna leave that to your imagination." Akihisa said, giving up.

"..." Both girls looked up, letting their imagination have control of their minds. Hideyoshi paid no heed to it anymore, so he got up and left.

"No... Don't..." Minami muttered to herself while Akihisa finished eating.

"... Your both men..." Himeji muttered as well.

"Say dude." Came another voice. Akihisa turned to see his longest friend Yuuji Sakamoto

Said boy was laid on the floor, as if sleeping. "Why'd you want to stay at my place today?"

That brought the attention of the only two girls to their conversation.

Not knowing how to explain without telling his friends about his family, Akihisa did the right thing.

He panicked.

"I-um-uh- you know, to study! Yeah to study." Akihisa hoped they'd take the bait.

"Mid terms are coming up. Why don't we all do a group study?" Yuuji said and Akihisa was relieved. "Why don't we? At your place."

"Nani!?" Akihisa felt like he was gonna faint. "Nononono! Not at my place, I haven't cleaned it in a long time! Its super filthy! Nomo, can't have it at my place."

"Don't worry, I'll clean it for you!" Himeji said.

"Yeah me too!" said an equally motivated Minami, both wanting to see Akihisa's home.

'Crap! Help me, Silver-nii!" Akihisa yelled in his head.

-line break-

"Achoo!" Silver sneezed, he was currently in his apartment, watching TV and Yumi was sleeping.

"Hmm. I really need to get a job soon." He spoke to himself.

-line break, after school-

And so they were on their way. Even after all Akihisa's protests.

"We just want to see what your hiding Akihisa." Yujii said.

"He's probably hiding a girl." Kouta who also joined their group study said. "Its a good thing I brought my Camera."

And before he knew it. Akihisa was lifted from the ground by his collar.

"What does he mean by that huh?!" Minami demanded.

"It's okay Minami." Himeji said, with narrowed eyes. He could feel the malice in her voice. "There is no way Yoshii-kun has a secret friend whom he hasn't told us about. Right Yoshii-kun?"

Akihisa was glad he peed beforehand cause he probably would have now.

They continued on their way till the reached the building.

"This is your que, Aki." signaled Yuuji.

Akihisa took his spare key out of his pocket and inserted it on the lock.

The door opened.

The males gasped.

Akihisa turned white.

"I must be cursed!" He screamed. There was a lot of pairs of women's garments.

"Something like this can't became curse. Its better than a good luck charm. I'm actually quite jealous." Kouta said awed. His mind thought of various women wearing those underwear and posing while he took photos.

"This is not a good thing Yoshii-kun. You bought a bra that's too big for you... Smaller cup would be better." Himeji said and Akihisa quivered in his pants.

They went farther in the apartment. So far nothing was out of the ordinary.

'Were is she?' Akihisa thought to himself.

"There isn't anyone here." Kouta said somewhat disappointed.

"Meaning what we saw at the front door was nothing more than some of Akihisa's fantasy." Hideyoshi just shook his heard.

Suddenly, the door to the room they were in opened, revealing Akira.

This got a gasp from Himeji and Minami.

"An older woman" Himeji stated.

"And huge boobs." Minami stated.

"So unfair!" They cried dramatically.

"We're back!" Yumi ran into the room with a smile but when she noticed the mass of unknown people, she hid behind Akira. But poked her head out none the less.

"A kid too?" Yuuji said intrigued.

Kouta's jealous aura ecpanded, but he couldn't help but feel proud of his best pal.

Akihisa groaned, 'this is getting out of hand.'

"Guys, meet my sister." Akihisa said with a sigh. "And my niece. Akira-nee, Yumi-chan, these are my friends from school."

"It's nice too meet you all, I'm Akira Yoshii." greeted Akira with a smile.

'My sister's being normal! Yes I'll take it!' Akihisa thought to himself.

"It's good to see that my idiot of a brother made friends." He heard Akira say.

'I'll still take it!'

-Line Break-

**That's it for this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought of it. All forms of criticisms and welcomed. Just no over the top insults like 'G Jump Off a cliff'. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love Baka to Test. Don't you? If you do then be a good person and Follow, favorite and review this story if you could, pretty please?**

-Line Break-

"Say where's Nii-san?" Akihisa wondered.

"Eh? Who are you talking about?" Yuuji asked. They were currently setting up the table and cooking while Akira and the others had a small chat.

"Huh? Oh, Yumi-chan's father. He's my cousin.

"I'm home!" A gruff voice said.

Akihisa turned his head to see Silver entering the room. He had a LOT of bags in his hands. He even carried some by his teeth.

Just as he entered Silver put the bags on the floor and stepped away from them then collapsed on the ground. Akihisa was instantly there to catch him.

"Nii-san! What happened to you?!" Akihisa asked. His face, comical.

"*cough* Aki. It's too late for me*coughing*" the white haired man fake cough. "I see the light. It's approaching. But before I go, I must tell you something. Something important *cough cough cough*"

"No nii-san! Don't go. Don't let me defenseless against these hungry wolves!" Akihisa begged. "Nani? What important thing?"

"Never g-give a woman y-your credit c-card." And he's dead.

"Noooooooo!" Akihisa yelled in pain dropping Silver on the floor. Promoting the dead body to utter an 'Ow'.

"Aki's baby pictures?!" He faintly heard Minami say. And by faintly he means loudly.

"Yes, this is a picture of Akihisa taking a bath when he was three years old." He heard Akira say, making him turn white. Akira kept on and all she spoke of was Akihisa, taking a bath.

"Why am I always taking a bath!? Why do you even have pictures of me taking a bath?!" He asked, after hurriedly opening the slide door that led to the room his sister was in with his friends.

"Cause you like to be clean and hygienic?" Silver offered. He was getting acquainted with Yuuji.

Everyone watching Akihisa's baby picture.

"Get, I can't see!" Yumi chirped as Hideyoshi covered her eyes.

"Nani?! What is Yumi-chan doing there? Watching Aki's baby pics?!" Silver yelled and in a flash appeared in the room.

He picked up the little girl.

"Tou-san!" Yumi said in protest.

Silver shot Akira a glare who raises her hands in defense.

"We'll talk about this later." He said and marched out.

"That was weird. We didn't even get to meet him." Hideyoshi said.

"He's probably left to get Yumi-chan to bed. He's really protective of her." Akihisa said. "He'll be back."

"Wait. Why is he leaving?" Hideyoshi asks.

"He doesn't live with us. They live in the next apartment." Akihisa answers.

"So does that mean you and your sister live together? Alone?" Kouta being the pervert he is, was the first to go to the perverted conclusion.

Everyone in the room gave Akihisa a look then Akira who in return gave a smile and a slightly pink face.

"Dinner's ready!" They heard Yuuji shout.

-Line Break, After Dinner-

Dinner was ready and after the shocking revaluation of the cook bring Akihisa. They were off to studying.

"Aki, guess what i found?" Akira said and Akihisa paled.

"Where did you get those?!" He asked as Akira waved his 'reference' books in her band. Suddenly he felt a cold chilling aura in the air.

"Are those?" Hideyoshi blushed.

"Yes, it turns out Aki likes girls with big boobs and pony tails." Akira said.

That caught the attention of both Minami and Mizuki as they both side ways glances at each other.

"No ! I can't share those with them, they've been used!" Akihisa tried to take the said books but Kouta swiped them away.

Akira doesn't say anything, just takes out her notebook and writes down saying. "Minus 60 points."

"So 10 points per book?" Akihisa cries anime tears.

"No. I'm taking points because none of them are about sisters." Akira explained.

"Ahhh!" Akihisa cries louder.

"Now Akira stop being mean to him." Silver who just came into the room than gave Akihisa's friends a look. "I suppose an introduction is in order. I am Hiro Masamune. It's nice to meet you all children."

"Hi, I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita." Hideyoshi greeted

"Kouta Tsuchiya."

"Minami Shimada."

"Mizuki Himeji."

"I presume you're all here for a group study." Silver lies down on Akihisa's bed.

"How did you know?" asked Yuuji as everyone began to take out their text books.

"Easy cause-"

"Do you guys need any help with studying?" Akira didn't let him finish. "I'm kinda trained for it."

Akihisa came back from his depression, finding a chance to show off his sister. "Yeah she went to Harvard University."

"H-harvard?!" Yuuji looked shocked. "Guess she got the good genes."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Akihisa blinked. "What's that supposed to mean you jerk!?"

The whole night went like that. Everyone studied and laughed occasionally.

The whole time Silver gave Akihisa sad smiles. Hearing some of the rude things people say about him and sad and physically painful parts of the male brunette's life which everyone else seems to easily discard like nothing.

-Line Break-

**Follow, Favorite and Review my fellow, Ningens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 chapters and no one has yet to review...**

**Why do you all hate me so much?! -_-**

-Line Break-

Akihisa opened his eyes, the pestering he received from his alarm clock and Akira woke him up.

"I'm up I'm up" he yawned.

Akira pouted, looking disappointed? "Aww. But I wanted to kiss you up." Her pout then turned into a smile and with her eyes closed she said. "Maybe I cam kiss you anyways."

But when she opened her eyes Akihisa was already gone into the bathroom.

Akihisa exited the washroom. His friends had gone home last night. They had a lot of fun as they studied. And for the first time in his life. Akihisa was actually able to study well!

"Wonder what I should make for breakfast." He thought loud.

"Don't worry Aki. I made breakfast for you." He heard Akira say.

Akihisa's eyes all most popped out of his sockets. Akira, his sister?! Made breakfast?!

"Wow! Really?" He exclaimed. The sweet aroma of toast and bacon filled his fantasies.

But...

Why didn't he smell any of those?

"Eh?" Akihisa went, looking at the cans of beverage in front of him on the dining table. There were about 5 of them.

"Nee-san... What is this?" He asked hesitantly.

"Breakfast Aki." Akira began her explanation. "A growing not needs 2500 Calories per day. Each of these drinks have 200 calories worth of energy in these. "

Akihisa blinked as the empty room was suddenly filled with cartons of the energy drinks.

"And so I've made a chart." Akira declared.

-After Breakfast-

Akihisa closed the door behind him as he got out of his apartment room. His stomach was full of liquid which almost made him want to puke.

"Psst!" He heard a voice.

Turning his head Akihisa saw the door beside their apartment open and Silver's head poking out of it. Silver motioned him to come towards him.

"What is it?" Asked Akihisa.

"Cone in." Silver opened the door fully

"I'm running late for class you know " Akihisa objected.

"Like they honestly cares Aki. Hell, like you honestly care." Silver raised his eye brows.

Akihisa thought for a second then shrugged shrugged. He was gonna get bad grades anyway.

The apartment was the same as his, no different in any way.

"Why did you call me here anyway?" He asked but Silver just opened the door to the living room.

Akihisa gasped, in the dining table was a traditional Japanese breakfast of rice fish and ect. Turning his head he saw Yumi sitting and eating her own breakfast.

"Sit." Silver said pointing at the vacant chair.

Anime tears fell down Akihisa's eyes. "Arigato! Nii-san"

In an instant Akihisa was on the chair and gobbling down the food. It must have been years since he felt so contempt having breakfast. Maybe 3 or even 4.

"I'm done!" Yumi said and got down with the empty plates in her hand and walk towards the kitchen.

"Why aren't you eating, Nii-san?" Akihisa asked.

"I had breakfast a while ago." said the older man. "... Do you miss them?"

"Who?" Akihisa asked, shoving another piece of meat In his face.

"...Your parents..." Silver trailed, looking at the window.

Akihisa choked on his food then drank the orange juice. The food went down and he avoided eye contact with the older man.

"You don't need to tell if you don't want to." Silver said with a sigh.

"I do miss them... Even though I can barely remember their faces." Akihisa said, looking down in sadness. "It's okay though. They may have never said it out loud but I know their ashamed of me. And since I can't remember their faces, it's easier for them if I can't tell people who my parents are."

Everything was silent, the only noise that reaches their ears was the noise made by the ceiling fan. Silver could gave seen just by looking at Akihisa's eyes that the younger man was holding back sad tears

"Akihisa, remember this. No matter what you believe, I'll never be ashamed of you. Actually... I'm proud of you. Most people would have given up on life by now. But you still smile. For your friends and Akira, that alone make you a true man in my eyes." Silver said, putting a hand on Akihisa's head, rubbing his hair.

Akihisa looked up at the man with wide eyes. "R-really?"

Silver nodded and tears fell down the brunette's eyes.

Akihisa put his head in his brother's chest, still sitting on the chair and cried.

The crying lasted for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you, Nii-san." Akihisa stopped crying.

"Al right, enough bromancing already. Your getting late. Your friends might get worried." Silver said and Akihisa got up. Wiping away the tears that escaped his eyes.

Yumi entered the room. "I'm done with the dishes."

"Hey Yumi-chan." Akihisa greeted.

"Oji-san how was breakfast?" asked the child.

"Great." Akihisa replied with a smile.

"Why don't we see him off. He's heading to school." Silver picked the girl up and winked.

"Ahh. Sure,." Yumi winked as well.

Akihisa, not getting why they were winking asked. "Why are you winking?"

"I'm not winking." Both father and daughter denied in unison.

They walked Akihisa to the door.

"I would kiss you right now but I'm not a girl." Akihisa said and Silver grinned.

"Even if you were, I'd have punched you in the face." Silver shot back.

Akihisa grinned and started to walk away. "Bye!"

"Come to think of it, we should get ready as well." Silver said.

"Uh huh. How shocked do you think Oji-san would be?" Yumi asked as Silver closed the door.

"This much!" Silver spread his arms for emphasis and Yumi giggled.

-Line Break-

"Hey man." What took you so long?" Yuuji asked.

"I uh overslept." Akihisa said sheepishly. "Is the teacher late today?"

"Yeah. But who cares? The more time the teacher wastes the less time we have to study." a random class F student said.

"Can't argue with that." Akihisa sat down his cardboard box err desk.

The slide door to their class room opened and everyone stood up to greet the teacher.

"Alright class. Sit down. Nishimura sensei can't come right now so I'll be your homeroom teacher for the day. Please bear with me!" A voice, that did not belong to Tetsujin said.

At first Akihisa didn't notices then he went wide eyed at the familiar face with glasses on.

"Nii-san!?"

-Line Break-

**What a sad chapter. A little bromancing, a little of Akihisa's true emotions and a little shock.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter...**

-Line Break-

Akihisa watched in shock. His eyes wide open. He turned his head to see his friends who seemed to be shocked as well but not as much as he was.

"All right class! I am Silver Masamune." Silver largely wrote his name on the black board in English. "And I'll be your new English and History teacher. And I am to be referred to as Hiro-Sensei or Masamune-Sensei. Is that clear?"

"Hai." Most of the student populous said with little to no enthusiasm. That seemed to get on Silver's nerves. Even though he didn't show.

"Nii-san. What are you doing-" Akihisa yelped as a chalk sped towards him and hit the wall behind him. Planting itself on the wall.

The sound of Akihisa yelping was nothing new to the class F inhabitants.

But as Akihisa said Nii and San in one sentence, that instantly caught everyone's attention. Plus a selected few who goes to the remedial classroom more often then others shivered. Thinking of the new teacher who was almost as scary as Tetsujin. Plus... If they learned anything from reading Manga, Light Novels and watching anime. It's that the cheery ones were always the scary ones.

"What did I just say right now?" Silver threatened with a weird look.

"S-sensei. I was just asking what you were doing here." Akihisa says nervously wuth a gulp.

"I'm a single man with an 8 year old daughter, I can't stay unemployed for long." Was the reply.

"Huh. Just as I assumed. Your not a deadbeat dad " Yuuji said.

"Did I hear something from something Sakamoto-san?" Asked Silver with a glare.

Yuuji instantly shut up. "N-nothing, Sensei."

"Good. Let's get to studying then." Silver turned with a book in his hand.

-Line Break, Lunch-

Akihisa groaned in delight as he ate from his bento. He was still not used to actually eating real food.

"Say Akihisa. Did you know that your brother worked here?" asked Himeji.

They were currently at the roof of their building. The open blue skies above was bright. The clouds moved without any resistance and in a carefree way that made Akihisa jealous.

"No not really." Was his reply. "I didn't even know what his occupation is. Till now anyway."

"Well. At least ge doesn't teach hard subjects. Or acts as scary as Nishimura." Hideyoshi says.

"No. This is good." Yuuji said curtly. "With him around, we actually have a better chance at winning against class A."

This catches the attention of everyone. As they lean towards Yuuji to hear his plan, Yuuji began.

"With Akihisa being related to Masamune-sensei. There is no way sensei could refuse to teach Aki. And if we're lucky than he might even 'help' us during the ST War." Yuuji says and everyone says 'oh' in acknowledgement.

"Study well, Akihisa. Cause by this time next week. We'll be frighting against class A." Yuuji says and Akihisa goes wide eyed.

"A week?! I cant prepare in a week!" He exclaims but everyone ignores.

"How do you even plan on going to war with them. It's only been a month since we fought class B. We can't declare war for another two months.(?)" asks Minami.

"We'll get THEM to declare war on US." Yuuji informs.

"But how?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." said their red headed leader.

-Line Break-

**From now on, all my chapters for this story will be this short. Why? Well for one, this story isn't that popular. And let's admit it. It never will be. So that's why I'm gonna put less attention on this and more on my other two fics that I am currently writing.**

**So... meh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter...**

-Line Break-

Class had ended, his friends had gone home and his job for the day of being the punishment bearer had ended. Exams were coming in in a few days. Meaning Akihisa had to study hard to get more points and get ready for the summoner test wars.

When he asked Yuuji about his plan to get class A to declare war against them, Yuuji didn't tell or explain.

Akihisa sighed, the suspense was killing him.

"So your finally out, huh?" He heard someone say. The sudden voice startled the probationary student.

"Nii-san!" Akihisa exclaimed. "And Yumi-chan?"

"Yeah. I wanted to leave but Yumi didn't want to leave without you." Silver explained.

"Yeah! Now we can go together as a family!" the little girl chirped.

Akihisa couldn't help but smile then blinked at confusion as he saw the bag in her shoulder.

"Kindergarten?" He asked as they walked together to their apartments.

"Nah, she finished that two years ago." Silver explained.

"Don't you think your robbing her of her childhood?" Akihisa asks.

Yumi walks ahead of them acting like an airplane. She seemed like she was having fun.

"I'm just trying to make the most of it. Who knows, one day I might he here but the next I might not be ." said Silver looking up at the sky.

Akihisa halted then kept on walking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

".. Nothing. Never mind." Silver says.

Akihisa was about to ask more but a scared squeak caught their attention.

They looked forward to see a few large men looking down at Yumi with a scowl.

"What's the big idea shrimp?!" the smallest of them growled. There were about 6 of them.

"S-Sorry!" Yumi squeaks once more and ran to her father. Hiding behind his leg.

The obvious gangster men growled. Akihisa was about run for it. Hoping Silver had the same thing in mind. He glaced at the older man and saw that Silver had no sorry in his eyes.

Did he not understand the situation they were in?

"Hey the kid apologized, let it be." Silver waved his hand at a not caring fashion which seemed to agitate the gang of bulky men.

"Tou-san." Yumi whimpered, obviously really afraid.

"Tou-san?" One of the men asked. He had no hair on his head wore a yellow T-shirt and regular jeans. "The mother must have been a real *** to let a punk get her pregnant."

The men laughed.

Out of the corner of his eyes Akihisa saw Silver's eye brow twitch.

"Tou-san. What's ***?" Yumi asked.

Before Silver could say anything, one of the gangster interrupted.

"Well you see kid." He said in a mock motherly way. "A *** is a woman who..."

"Akihisa. Would you be a good boy and take Yumi-chan, home?" Silver interrupts the man. "I seemed to have forgot something back at school."

Akihisa was about to protest when he saw the look in Silver's face. He nodded and quickly ran after picking up Yumi.

"Hey! Come back here!" The biggest man yelled. He was obviously the leader.

"I'll get him boss!" The bald one said.

"Ehhhggh!" Silver made a buzzer like noise. "Over my lifeless body... Humans"

The gangsters looked at Silver with annoyance but froze at the smile they received..

-Line Break-

Akihisa breathed in and out. Totally exhausted.

"Oji-san. What is ****?" Yumi asked as he let her go.

Akihisa paled. "Um ah ask your Tou-san. He can answer."

"Ask me what exactly?" Silver asked.

Akihisa humped at his sudden appearance. "H-how did you get away from them?"

"Those guys? Don't worry they were gentlemen. I talked it out with them." Silver shrugged it off. "Well that should be enough excitement for the day. Let's head home."

"O-okay." Akihisa nodded, his heartbeat was still pumping fast.

"Nii-san.." Akihisa trailed, trying to think of a way to ask. "Could you uh tutor me?"

"Sure, as long as you keep quiet about today. But I'm not giving you any form of cheats." Silver said as they were on their way to their home.

"Fair enough."


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Own Baka to Test**

-Line Break-

They sat in the living room in silence, eating dinner that Akihisa and Silver made. Akihisa didn't know why, but he felt rather uneasy. He was practically sweating, feeling the silent anger Silver was producing. His sister was oblivious. Dinner had ended and Silver got up to wash the dishes.

"I'll help." Akira volunteered and Silver did not protest. They left, leaving Akihisa and Yumi alone.

Once again, Akihisa felt tension grow. It was becoming unbearable. Little by little, he felt his muscles tensing up.

"He probably killed them." Yumi suddenly says, startling Akihisa. Had she known that he was feeling uneasy.

Akihisa blinked, doing a double take. W-What did she just say?

"N-Nani?" He asked.

"Daddy probably killed those men." the child repeated.

"What makes you say that?" Akihisa gulped. What is this side of his niece?

"Daddy kills everyone who says bad things about mommy." Yumi says.

"You must have been watching a lot if TV recently haven't you?" He chuckled, but a part of him. A single part. A very small _one_.

_Believed _her words.

And as if life didn't want him to know, as if fate didn't intend him to know. Silver came in.

"Time to go, cupcake. I have to get you to bed then tutor your Oji-san." He said , entering the room giving Akihisa a sideways glance, picked up the child and left.

Akihisa sat frozen. He did not know why but the glance Silver gave him, scares him. He watched a lot of anime in his life, as well as read many manga's.

Is this what it felt like? That feeling. it could have been described as only one thing in his small quantity of knowledge.

It was Killing Intent. Pure Killing Intent.

He felt that before. From Minami and Himeji. And sometimes from Shouko Krishima, even though it was for his best friend Yuuji.

-Line Break-

Akihisa sat in his room, in front of the table with a book in his hand that wasn't the latest issue of his favorite manga or one of his 'educational books'. It was a Science book.

A few more laid beside him, consisting of Math, History, English and Japanese Language (I winged that).

"And that's how you finish it." Silver explained.

"Umm Nii-san..." Akihisa trailed

"Yes?" Was the simple reply he received. So simple and so common, yet it only helped in growing the rising tension in Akihisa's heart.

"About earlier today..." He spoke.

"Earlier today? You mean last chapter?" Silver asks and Akihisa gives a blank look followed by a 'what?'. He quickly spoke again. "I mean, what about earlier today?

"Yeah. When we came back, Yumi-chan said something that's been bothering me lately." He had to swallow the lump on his throat at the look he received. "She was the one who said it."

"Well what did she say?" Silver asked, his voice not betraying the emotions he was hiding. That is of course, if he was hiding something.

"She um said that you uh-" Akihisa shuttered.

"Stop shuttering boy!" Silver exclaimed. "If you want to say something then say it! The reason people keep picking on you is because you don't stand up for yourself"

"H-hai!" Akihisa's determined look faltered a few seconds after.

"She said that. You um. Killed those guys from before" he held his breath awaiting the outraged scolding he was about to receive from the only person who saw through and through his façade.

"And you believed her? Kids these days have an active imagination. I remember one time when she yelled "Tiger!" I came running out with a frying pan on my hand." Silver said.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah."

"..."

".,."

"Well I'll be going now." Silver said turning.

Akihisa got up as well and followed, he had yo lock the gate, you know.

"Bye Nii-san." He waved and got a wave back as Silver got out.

'At least i Ade some progress in studying

' Akihisa thought, closing the door, completely missing the cold and emotionless look on his Nii-san's face.


End file.
